As Twisted As It Was
by Lady Cailan
Summary: In a world of darkness, Ginny Weasley clung to the only one who gave her hope - as twisted as it was. Blaise Zabini/Ginny Weasley; not-fluffy.


_A couple of months ago, I wrote for a challenge in the Slytherin Cabal Facebook Group (basically a writer's group for all things Slytherin). My prompt was Full Body-bind curse, Blaise Zabini and Dark!Ginny. I've never written them as a pairing so this truly was something different! Be warned – it contains sexual situations and a brief moment of dub-con. It ended up winning best overall story and was runner up for best characterization and best relationship development. I hope ya'll like it and let me know what you think!_

 _LCailan_

* * *

 **As Twisted As it Was**

* * *

She leaned up to press her icy mouth against his. The air around them was frozen and the scent of smoke permeated all of her senses. Even he tasted of ash.

The wind picked up, causing him to shiver and she pressed herself against him, deepening the kiss, tasting the acrid smoke tinged with blood. As if from nowhere, a laugh rumbled up from within her causing him to pull away and search her face beneath its black cloak.

"What's funny?" he muttered as the alleyway behind them was suddenly filled with the distant screams of unknown faces as something behind them burst into flames, tinging the dark sky with a surreal shade of orange.

"We did it," she managed to choke throatily, pressing her lips once more to his, not able to resist him, especially in these dark, twisted moments after a raid, with people screaming in her ears and the world completely turned on its axis.

"I knew we would," he agreed threading his cold fingers into the thick strands of her hair, stained blood-red in the fiery darkness. "We always do."

Their eyes met in the darkness and she reached up to stroke the length of his face, along the short growth of stubble with tenderness. It all the craziness of her life he was the eye of calm and she couldn't let him go.

Why was she here? What had happened to the Ginevra Weasley she had been only a year before?

 _War. War has changed me. The side I chose has changed me._

The sudden, burning pain on her forearm startled her. He was calling them back now; their work was done. The tiny village in the middle of nowhere, filled with unsuspecting Muggles was burning. It was wrong - she knew - but something in her was not disgusted. She was only doing what she had to for survival.

Harry had died in the final battle, fallen like a rag doll against the broken and bloody stones of what had been Hogwarts. Fallen like he hadn't been the salvation of the wizarding world. And at the moment of his death had been the death of all hope, the realization that Lord Voldemort had been more powerful than any of them had believed.

 _How stupid I was! How foolish to think that Harry could save us all. He was just a boy!_

She had run from her classmates, from her brothers – she had run from everyone she had known. She hadn't thought about her mother or father, didn't even know if her family was still alive. And truth be told, she hadn't turned to wonder, simply running if only to exist.

It was the man in her arms now – Draco Malfoy – who had saved her. As twisted as it was. And they were Voldemort's now – his to command, to do with what he wanted. They were his killing machines and bore his Mark on their arms. They were Death Eaters.

Behind them bright green flashes of light bounced off the black alley walls, the color alternating with the orange fire that still glowed in the distance. A morbid rainbow of color.

"Let's get out of here," he muttered, wrapping his cloak around her and pushing her mask down over her pale face before moving his own. "I'd rather not get caught."

They were gone with a twist and a cascade of black.

* * *

It was quiet now but Ginny's ears still rang with the sounds of death they had left behind. She clutched him, catching her breath, wondering how many they had killed this time. It was endless – the running and killing – it seemed like a lifetime.

With Draco at her side, however, it was bearable. He wasn't like the others in their group; there was still a soul left in him – he had rescued her from certain death and because Harry had saved his life – rescued him from the Fiendfyre in the Room of Requirement - when Hermione and Ron had been captured, Draco had distracted the other Death Eaters in the group so that Ginny could help her friends escape.

For that she would be eternally grateful. Ginny knew she'd never see her friends again but at least they were away from the hell she was in. She longed for the days of innocence that had died along with the first time she had cast the Killing Curse. She owed everything to Draco and she would put up with anything for him – as twisted as it was.

"Father will be waiting," he said coldly, looking around the darkened alleyway. "I should go."

Beyond them was Voldemort's most recent lair. He moved often and never to the same place, calling his own to him when necessary by the burning Mark.

"You go on in; Blaise and the others should be there by now."

Ginny swallowed hard, her heart beginning a familiar, aching tattoo. She loathed it when he left her alone because she knew what would come next.

"Couldn't you just-"

"He hates it when we're late," Draco reminded her with an emotionless expression before Apparating away to leave Ginny alone. She was alone in the alley…for now. But just like a shadow, he was there – she knew – she always knew.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

The words were a murmur on the night air and Ginny thought they almost sounded like a lover's whisper. She felt her body stiffen and seize, felt herself falling forward, her limbs turning to cement. The feeling of falling without the ability to brace herself was both thrilling and terrifying. Yet, this had happened too many times now and Ginny knew in the end he would catch her. She closed her eyes…one second – took a breath…two seconds.

Her tumble to the ground halted suddenly as she felt herself being swept into his arms.

"Finally, I have you alone," came his voice against her ear, sending involuntary shivers down Ginny's spine.

He was holding her against the solid warmth that was his body, cradling her like she was his most precious treasure and he smelled of cold and something darker, muskier. She could never explain how much she loved his scent.

As much as she loathed being this close to him, feeling the rough wool of his cloak, Ginny could do nothing, for he had bound her completely. He pulled away from her now, one dark finger stroking the length of her pale flesh his black eyes gleaming as he took her in.

"I've been waiting for you all day," he purred.

She felt the rumble of his voice resonate through her, felt his fingers running down her legs and then up under the thickness of her black robes. She waited helplessly for the touch she hated and desired more than anything in the world.

She owed everything to Draco and she would tolerate anything – including the man in whose arms she lay, unable to move. As she stroked her long hair, he whispered the incantation that released her from the full body-bind and her muscles suddenly went limp against him.

"I'll scream," she managed to choke out, breathing heavily.

He only laughed.

"You won't," he assured her with a smile. "Silencio," he added as an afterthought, rendering Ginny mute even if she had wanted to scream. Yes, she loathed him - for even as much as she didn't want his touches, something inside her cried for him too.

The fingers in her hair tightened as he yanked her up to press his lips roughly against hers, as if to bruise her mouth. It was a possessive, all-encompassing kiss and Ginny's head spun deliciously as she allowed herself to be pulled up into his arms. It seemed like a lifetime before he pulled away from her.

 _I don't want this!_

"Why don't you give in, Ginny? Why does it have to be like this each time? Wouldn't it be easier without the full-body bind?"

Her eyes flashed with fury as she tried to push him away even as he pulled her into his arms causing her to wrap her legs around his waist in an effort not to fall.

"Because I'm with Malfoy!" she hissed.

"You're an idiot! It's me you want," he muttered against the flesh of her neck.

Gods, the heat of him made the dark desire within her unfurl. Her eyes fluttered closed when they found themselves in the darkest corner of the alley and he pressed her against the coolness of brick. Even this did nothing to stave the burning within her.

Gods, she hated him! She loathed the hypocritical bastard he was! He- who mocked Draco in public for being with a blood-traitor was fucking her every chance he got! He- who loathed Muggle-born sympathizers to Voldemort's face was going behind his back to steal any moment he could with her! But she hated him most of all because he was right: she DID want him, as twisted as it was.

His fingers were roaming along her body just as hers ran up and down his torso, pulling at his trousers impatiently. Ginny told herself that she wanted this over as soon as possible, tried to convince herself that she would do this because it was a price she paid to be with Draco – anything except the truth.

She roughly fought to pull his trousers down and he made her hiss as he pressed his lips against her neck and his fingers into the wet heat of her.

"Come for me, Ginny," he whispered as a lover would –except that she didn't know if he loved her. She didn't know if he ever had or would. His mouth left a trail of heat along her neck, jaw and cheek and when their mouths met once more she bit down on his lower lip.

"I won't," she managed to choke out. "Why do you have to do this?"

The question was a plaintive one but still the need in her voice was poignant.

"Because you want it," he hissed. "Because we both need it."

Ginny didn't know if it was true or not but she knew one thing: Draco had never made her feel the way the man she was cheating on him with did. Not even bloody close.

"Because you and I are meant to be together in some stick, twisted way," he finished as he began to pump into her once, twice and then again and again. He fit perfectly against her body, made her tremble as he pushed her against the wall so that he could have his way with her. Her legs wrapped around him as she held on tight. As she pressed her face against the warmth of his neck, her tears filled with sudden, burning tears – blurring her vision. She closed her eyes and felt them roll down her flushed face.

"Because you are the only thing, the only reality I want to accept, Ginny," he muttered, his fingers finding her most sensitive place and strumming and causing her to moan with need. "Because I don't want a life without you – and I don't care who you're with."

His fingers moved with expertise against her flesh and Ginny wanted to weep – with both pleasure and sadness. What they had together in these short, dark moments was the only light in her hopeless world. She didn't want to be his and yet he was right – she needed him just as he needed her.

"Come for me, Ginny," he muttered, his voice uneven with his own orgasm and with a deep groan she threw her head back and let go, surrendering herself to his sweet ministrations and the throes of a countless, shattering orgasm.

"Zabini!"

His voice was a prayer on her lips and he worshipped her spent body as only he could, stroking her, muttering sweet things against her ear and kissing her lovingly anywhere his mouth could reach. Gods, it was perfect – it always had been and she knew it always would be.

They remained joined that way for a few moments, heaving breathing the only sound and slowly he began to disentangle himself from her. As always, she felt bereft without the strength and heat of him. Silently, he pulled himself together, waving his wand several times to straighten her hair and clothing.

"Go, now," he muttered, pressing a single kiss against her temple. "I'll find you when I want you."

Ginny searched his face in the shadows, unable to speak and yet, uncertain of what she would have said had she been able to. This was her life now. Her family, her friends…they were all gone. But how could she admit this to him, how could she bare herself to him when she had lost so much already? What if she lost him like she had lost everything else?

Without a word, she disappeared around the corner leaving Blaise alone.

Blaise – who was the bane of her existence and yet her salvation as well. Blaise – who had manipulated Draco Malfoy into sparing her life so that he could be closer to her. Blaise – who had discovered that Ginny had allowed Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley to escape and blackmailed her into sleeping with him.

But it was the only way he could be with her; as twisted as it was.

~Fin~


End file.
